User talk:Run4urLife!
Questions? Leave me a message here! The Rules: *No spam here *Minimize abuse *If you want to make a complaint, do so politely. Otherwise, I'm at risk of ignoring you. Post below the line: ---- Fanon You gonna write any L4D fanon? //--TehK 22:44, 12 May 2009 (UTC) :Not right now. I have lectures in the morning, need sleep. //--Run4urLife! 22:46, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Riley I seen that post you did as Riley! You used the words "Childish" in it! Is that some sort of reference to me! Your such a semi-pro asshole (lol)! //--TehK 22:57, 19 May 2009 (UTC) :Not quite. I just thought graffiti with an Alien Rifle was something Riley would do. And I assume you heard about the Mothership Zeta DLC (all DLC coming to PS3 :D). What're the odds there'll be an Alien Rifle? //--Run4urLife! 22:59, 19 May 2009 (UTC) ::100%. They already took the BCR-4/Tesla Pistol (Combined to make Tesla Cannon) and Impact (It is in the files for Broken Steel). They even took Vegas! They are gonna take the Alien Rifle! //--TehK 23:02, 19 May 2009 (UTC) :::I bet theres gonna be a perk called "Anal Probe". LOL. //--TehK 23:02, 19 May 2009 (UTC) ::::They stole my idea for Ghouls using weapons too (I posted it on Zilabus' RP site). The next thing will be an Enclave Super-Soldier Project that modifies kidnapped Wastelanders, and the best one abandons the Enclave. I bet that perk'll make you walk funny. //--Run4urLife! 23:05, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Mothership Zeta Leaked Mothership Zeta screen: http://members.iinet.net.au/~amills/MMMF3-Wanamingo.jpg //--TehK 23:46, 19 May 2009 (UTC) :Jeezis! Its like a Goomba gone terribly wrong! //--Run4urLife! 11:22, 20 May 2009 (UTC) ::Lol. //--TehK 11:50, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Hey, post as me in the thing you posted about Brens death and say I said OSSIM. //--TehK 13:15, 20 May 2009 (UTC) :Ah, you like it then. I kinda just wanted everyone standing there in stunned silence. //--Run4urLife! 13:20, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Hang on! That screenshot looks like a Wannamingo! They're not aliens!!1!!1!! //--Run4urLife! 14:27, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Advertising Go advertise this on the fallout fanon wiki.. //--TehK 16:48, 20 May 2009 (UTC) It's on both our userpages. As I've said to other users who like advertising, keep it to the Userpages. I already told Fniff about it, and a few Run4urLife! 16:57, 20 May 2009 (UTC) :Get Fniff to join lol.. Zilabus made a forum page to advertise! Grr! //--TehK 16:57, 20 May 2009 (UTC) ::Actually.. don't get Fniff to join.. //--TehK 16:58, 20 May 2009 (UTC) :::Lol. The thing is, Zilabus' RP Site actually had to do with Fallout. //--Run4urLife! 17:04, 20 May 2009 (UTC) ::::grrrr //--TehK 17:18, 20 May 2009 (UTC) 2 more days until Bort decides that he will leave again for another week. :D You know the thing you put on the main page of Fallout Fanon? You shouldn't keep that there, cus some RPs take place before or after.. //--TehK 17:46, 20 May 2009 (UTC) :I put down that people should feel free to write things set before or after that. Its mostly for sorting out whether or not you should write an article in the past tense etc etc. //--Run4urLife! 18:34, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Screw it, I removed it. It was already confusing people. //--Run4urLife! 18:40, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Anyway, I'm nearly finished with Adam Gibson! //--Run4urLife! 18:41, 20 May 2009 (UTC) I have found out how to make an interactive map in an article. Gonna find out how to get that feature here and in the fallout fanon wiki. //--TehK 19:17, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Fniff crashes into the wiki. Fniff1 19:24, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Hello.. //--TehK 19:44, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Map of Manhattan w:User:Teh Krush/fanonmap1 //--TehK 19:44, 20 May 2009 (UTC) :It doesn't have everything unfortunately.. :( //--TehK 19:47, 20 May 2009 (UTC) ::That's pretty nifty. //--Run4urLife! 19:53, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Can I haz be unbanned? //--TehK 21:06, 20 May 2009 (UTC) :Sadly, not now. Even the three-day wouldn't be up by now. //--Run4urLife! 21:12, 20 May 2009 (UTC) ::IT WILL TOMORROW! //--TehK 21:14, 20 May 2009 (UTC) :::Yeah, remember how it was extended to a month? Thats the ban I'm trying to have shortened. The three-day went out the window after the changing IP address incident (whether or not you were "framed"). //--Run4urLife! 21:18, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Then I'll just have Ausir or somebody else unban me. <_< //--TehK 21:19, 20 May 2009 (UTC) :If they give it the all-clear, I'll unban you myself. Hell, I'll make you an admin again if they give the all-clear, but I want it to be clear that I'm not going to go over the head of another admin without very good reason. Unless I'm promoted to Bureaucrat or such. //--Run4urLife! 21:27, 20 May 2009 (UTC) ::Lol u cant make me an admin! Ur not a bureaucrat. (Me is going to get somebody to make u a bureaucrat lololol) //--TehK 21:28, 20 May 2009 (UTC) :::Hehehehehe. My plan is going into motion. Those damned hero-boys are never going to stop me now!!!! *Cackles and twirls moustache, with lightning flashing in the background* //--Run4urLife! 21:30, 20 May 2009 (UTC) ::::*I suddenly get unbanned, by magic!* //--TehK 21:31, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Could you talk to Ausir? (I'm afraid) Juts post on his talk on the vault.. (not TL, or Bort will know!) //--TehK 21:34, 20 May 2009 (UTC) And post as me in RP again noobz.. //--TehK 21:38, 20 May 2009 (UTC) :Euch. I'm lazy! I'll talk to Ausir after my exam tomorrow, see what he has to say. //--Run4urLife! 21:42, 20 May 2009 (UTC)